


confession

by orphan_account



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M, Female Reader, Priest Kink, Priest!Matt, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 03:34:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3835477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Slowly but surely, you were becoming his fixation.  The girl going to hell."</p>
            </blockquote>





	confession

**Author's Note:**

> As if the ficanon and I weren't going to hell already.

You weren't religious.

He must have known. You daydreamed during service and never spoke to anyone. Your confessions encouraged conversation, and your assurance that you were going to hell was devastating to him.

"I am." You would say. "Even if I went back and confessed everything I've ever done, tomorrow will be as sinful as yesterday."

Slowly but surely, you were becoming his fixation. The girl going to hell.

More often than not, you would stay quiet. Saturday afternoons, you would arrive dressed in street clothes, close yourself into the box and silently draw from him attempts at comfort.

"Some people believe our paths are set from birth. A chosen few go to heaven, the rest of us are destined for hell. No amount of confession nor prayer may change that we are helpless to our fate."

The thought of that helplessness was nearly comforting as you lay awake in the evening, fingers sticky, breaths shallow. 

Three weeks went by without a word outside confession. You were starting to think it would be better to simply give up. No matter what you told yourself, however, you slipped inside the church on Saturday after work and continued to dig yourself into a hole.

Unlike other afternoons, today you found the priest sitting alone in the back row, bible open in front of him.

"Don't you get sick of reading that thing?" You asked, standing in the doorway.

He rose, closing the book and smiling softly. He may not have known what you looked like, but he must have recognized your voice. "I should hope not."

"I dunno," you replied, drifting over to run a hand along the wooden bench. "I love Harry Potter, but even the sixth time around..."

"Are you here for confession?" 

"I'd like to apologize, Father."

"Matthew, please."

His name rolled off your tongue. It sounded strange out loud. Your stomach twisted, thinking about how much you prefered gasping it.

"Matthew. I'm [Y/N]."

He put out a hand and you took it. Your eyes were fixed on his bible as you thought about his hands touching you elsewhere.

"You wanted to apologize for something, [Y/N]?" Matthew asked, sitting down again but leaving room for you to sit.

You sat, your leg brushing his.

"Last night. I really fucked up."

He didn't call you on your language, just sat, waiting for you to speak.

"I know you guys don't really go for solo stuff. Or, y'know, unmarried stuff. So there's that. Not just once, obviously, but..."

Matthew cocked his head to the side. 

"You're confessing to self-pleasuring?" Shit, when he said it like _that_.

"Yeah, I know. Hold on, though, it gets even unholier." You could have sworn his lips were tilting upwards.

"Oh?"

"Yeah well when you get off thinking about your priest you've pretty much bought a one-way ticket downstairs, huh?"

There was a ringing silence. It was a lot less sexy when you said it out loud. Your eyes were fixed on the stained glass window behind Matthew's head. Some angel or another was glaring down at you.

"I'm glad you told me." You couldn't help but marvel at how calmly he was taking this.

"You, um..."

Matthew took off his sunglasses, setting them aside as he angled himself even closer to you.

"You don't have to be ashamed." He put a hand on your arm and his thumb drew little circles on your hot skin. "Please, we're only human."

"Yeah..." You breathed out, heart pounding. A part of you wanted to ask how seriously he took his job, but it might sound too much like you wanted him to stop.

Matthew's hand trailed down your arm to rest on top of your hand, which he took. Slowly, he led it to his shoulder, encouraging you to pull yourself onto his lap. From this angle, you could no longer see the angel glaring at you. Matthew's arms pulled you flush against him, and he bent his head down to capture your lips in his own.

The kiss was curious but hungry. Matthew didn't open his mouth but he didn't break the kiss for a long while. When he finally did, you were both breathless.

"I thought you were a Catholic." You quipped.

"Some people take their religions more seriously than others." Matthew smirked.

"You're a _priest_." You were almost disgusted with yourself, but you took your cues from him.

"Some people take their jobs more seriously than others."

"You do this often?" You found yourself asking.

"Never." Matthew brushed a hand through your hair, pulling you in for another kiss. This time, you nibbled his lower lip and pushed your tongue into his mouth. He responded immediately, moaning into the kiss. You could feel his erection growing underneath you, and as you ground into him, you couldn't help but appreciate how absolutely _terrible_ what you were doing was.

It was as easy as reaching into Matthew's pants to free him, simple as sliding your skirt down just enough to push your panties aside. 

"That thing where I told you I was going to hell..." You said, stroking Matthew to full hardness. "I never meant to drag you down with me."

"We can forgive..." Matthew might have been trying to sound reassuring, but to your ears he sounded mostly desperate. "We're only human..." He repeated his words from earlier, his eyes flickering closed.

In one smooth motion, he was inside you. He gasped, cursed, and gasped again. 

Gripping his shoulders, you were able to move yourself so that each time you rose and fell, you had to bite your tongue to not scream. Matthew was coming quickly undone beneath you, you could hear him whispering an amalgamation of prayers, curses, moans and your name.

You couldn't help but nip at his neck as his hips snapped upwards, thrusting into you. It didn't take you long before you were throwing your own head back, the glaring angel coming into view as you rode out your orgasm.

You were on such a high you couldn't have told anyone if Matthew had come or not, but if the look on his face was any indication...

Quickly you cleaned up as best you could. Standing in the aisle, you waited for Matthew to stand and turn toward the back of the church.

"Is there anything you'd like to confess today?"

You smiled, breathing deeply. Matthew's bible was still sitting on the pew, and you were having a hard time taking your eyes off of it. "Yes, Father." You said, your tone even.

You followed Matthew down the aisle, feeling nothing but the gaze of the angel on your back.


End file.
